


Six the Musical 0.5

by sry_i_have_rehearsal



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal
Summary: Cathy gathers the queens to meet for the first time in their new lives.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Six the Musical 0.5

“Hello again.” 

“Oh, hi!”

Catherine took a seat beside Cathy, who politely turned down her laptop and smiled.

“You’re the first to show up.”

“Wouldn’t that be you?” 

“Oh, right.” Cathy sheepishly smiled at the older queen, who returned a chuckle. 

“We’re still waiting on the remainder of the queens. Jane Seymour just messaged me that she’s near.”

“Jane Seymour?”

“Third queen of Henry’s, yes. Was once your lady?”

“She was! You’ve spoken to her?”

“Yes, I’ve see all of you in person except Anne of Cleves. But don’t worry, she’ll be here as well.”

Catherine turned her knees out from under the table, bouncing a leg as her eyes scanned around the outside of the coffee shop for Jane. 

“I can’t believe she’s really back.”

“Hard to believe any of us regained the memories of our lives once before. I’ve been doing my research lately on it all, and not even historians could prove-“

“Is that her?” Catherine gestured to a woman passing by.

“No, Jane has blond hair. I’ve actually come in contact with a lady of hers, Joan Meutas. Don’t get your hopes up, but I’ve also requested to reach Miss Maria de Salinas. Rumor has it you passed in her arms.”

“Oh, my sweet Maria. Please update me on her, she was my closest friend.”

“Of course, Catherine. Her, Joan, Margaret Lee, and would you recognize Elizabeth Blount?”

“Oh, mm. I wish never to hear that name again.”

“I assumed so. The thing is Catherine, you’ll find that time has mostly healed these conflicts. I’m bringing us here I’m order to clean the slate, and maybe create-“

“Hello?” A blond woman approached from behind Cathy.

“Hey, Jane. Take a seat, we’re just waiting-“

“Jane Seymour? It’s really you?” Catherine stood and questioned the blond, who stepped around to her side of the table.

“I’m quite certain that’s my name...”

“Jane, this is Catherine.” Cathy introduced the taller queen to her.

“My love, I’m afraid I’ve come in contact with many Catherine’s in my lifetimes.”

“Catalina,” Catherine started for Jane. “Catalina de-“

“Aragon?!”

“Yes my dear!” 

The two women rushed to embrace each other, both laughing of pure excitement. 

“Oh, you worshipped my dear Mary! You’re deserving of so much!”

“She was little Edward’s godmother, I put so much faith into your sweet girl. Neither of us ever truly saw Anne as queen, I’ll have you know!”

“Well this is kinda awkward.” Anne stepped around their commotion and sat across from Cathy.

“Yeah, today’s a scramble. If you’re interested, I’d like to educate you all on our pasts. No conflict shall simmer as long as the proper information is spread amongst you all-“

“Yeah, no thanks. I’m good. I know enough.” Anne interrupted Cathy as she scrolled through her phone.

“Young lady, from what I’ve heard your first interaction with Miss Parr herself did not go so smoothly. You can stand to learn a bit.” Catherine kept an arm around Jane as she sat back down with her at the table.

“Well, old lady, unlike you I’ve done my research.”

“I’ve done mine as well. I’d suggest you refrain from calling me that and jumping to conclusions.”

“What? So just because I’m young, you can say-“

“Alright girls,” Cathy stood up and moved her hands out. “This is what I wanted to prevent. We need to educate each other through what history books and websites don’t teach us.”

“Like museums?”

“Through each other,” Cathy reassuringly smiled and corrected Jane.

“MUsEUms.” Anne mocked Jane, receiving an annoyed glare from her.

“Cathy?” A seemingly shy young girl with a ponytail placed an arm on the sixth queen’s back.

“Oh, hi Kat. Would you like to take a seat? We’re waiting on one last queen.”

Kat moved to the bench beside Cathy and gently sunk down to it.

“How long will she take? I’ve got places to be.”

“My apologies Anne, but I believe you’ve informed me that you were free this evening. Do you need to leave?”

“Nah, I’m going to my boyfriend’s after this so just wrap it up ASAP.”

“The you’re cheating on or with?”

“Catherine, please-“

“I don’t know, Catherine! Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“I would if he existed.”

“Enough! Please, if we could hold off on these conversations until after. I’m trying to prepare this idea that-“

“Catherine?” A voice with a thick German accent turned the queens’ heads.

“Ah, Anne of Cleves, is it?”

“Yes. Please, call me Anna.”

“Of course, refer to me as Cathy if you’d like. Pleasure meeting you now.” Cathy sent a hand out for her to shake.

Anna returned with a high five, hand grab, then a fist bump, smiling at the smaller queen.

“My English is a little better, but I’m not fluent. Please excuse me.”

“Uh, no worries Anna. Have a seat, I’ll introduce you all to my idea.”

Anna sat to the left of Kat beside Cathy. The younger queen nervously peeped up at her, taken aback by the woman who sat next to her.

“So, I’m quite interested in creating relationships between each other now, setting aside whatever we’ve had before. As you all know, we’ve had similar pasts with the famously known King Henry the Eighth, and somehow the memories have been flooding back lately, does the sound correct through all of you?”

Cathy received confirmations from the other five, as Kat dropped her head down to her hands.

“Each one of us, from what I could tell, have regained memories that couldn’t have been picked up through all information that was recovered from back then. There’s no evidence against these flashbacks, and everything seems to support the idea that we have been reincarnated into who we are today. Do you follow?”

More nods were sent to Cathy as Kat hugged herself tightly. Anne nervously eyed the young girl, clearing her throat and standing. 

“I have a birth-scar!”

The queens all turned to her as she pulled down a thick choker, revealing a slim jagged scar around her neck. Kat’s eyes sparked as a hand traveled to her own choker, a light smile appearing on her lips.

“Okay, and?” Jane raised her eyebrows as Anne slid back in her seat.

“And, what have you got?” Kat chimed in, dropping all emotion. “A bwoken heart?”

“Hurt feewings?” Anne joined her cousin.

“A son, which Henry cried and seethed over, just for him to follow a ‘how to be king handbook’ and to die before he could even finish the first chapter?”

“It’s not his fault he died! It’s not mine either!” Jane lashed out at the youngest queen as Catherine bit her lip to avoid expressing amusement.

“I mean, same here.” Kat spoke back.

“Same here.” Catherine’s eyes panned over to Anne.

“Same here.”

“Not same here for you, Anne! You had the sword coming, and it came swinging all the way from France.”

“Brilliant! You learned something! Very good, I’m so proud of you sweetheart-“

“That’s enough! Girls! How long will it take for us to get along?” Cathy shouted over Anne, cutting her off.

“I’m getting along.” Anna smugly replied to her.

“Yeah, Miss goody two-shoes. Being polite is all you’ve got to impress anyone.”

“That’s not true!” Kat defended the queen beside her from her cousin.

“Don’t worry, babe. She can’t understand us.” Catherine attempted to cover for Kat.

“Excuse me, I understand all that you’re saying. I’m just not accepting of large unwashed perverts molesting me before I get a chance to meet them. Get your story straight.”

“That is true. Henry sparked their relationship by basically making things really awkward. Like, he-“

“We don’t care!” Anne interrupted her cousin, rolling her eyes.

“You only care about what you know-“

“Why is the salad dressing still talking?” Anne spoke out as she glared at Catherine, before Anna chuckled at her joke.

“Excuse me?”

“Catalina dressing, you should try it sometime. Or at least try a salad.”

“Anne!”

“You’re asking for it, babe. I’m not going to take this disrespect coming from the mouth of a little twat who can’t properly apply her discount shop off-red lipstick!”

“Catherine!”

“You look more like a clown than Anna.”

“Jane, stop!”

“That isn’t a good example for your kids, Jane. I’m assuming, I mean that’s how it looks. How many have you got now? Two? Three?”

“You’re getting warmer.”

“Kat! Anna! Don’t keep this going, please!”

“Keep what going? Your list of marriages? I encourage it, maybe you’ll surpass Henry.”

“What did she ever do to you? You’re not meant to pick on the weird nerdy girl, weren’t you taught that?”

“Of course not, she never got an education.”

“Look who’s talking!”

“You’re the one talking.”

“Oh god, I’d prefer not to look, I’ll have nightmares.”

“About getting your head chopped off?”

“That’s not funny-“

“I think it’s pretty humorous.”

“Like the amount of children you failed to produce?”

“At least I grew old enough to have them!”

“Yeah, don’t worry. You still look like it.”

“She’s patient enough to wait, and not hook up with every man who wanted to tap her.”

“It was against her will.”

“She gave in! Look it up! She confessed to half her accusations.”

“It wasn’t like that-“

“Coming from you, like you could even get anywhere.”

“You had to lead on everyone until you got to the top!”

“Look at where you landed yourself!”

“In a bed of blood?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh, sorry. In multiple beds of blood.”

“She actually suffered, what did you go through?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask the same from you.”

“I’d say ask it, but you running your mouth is giving me a headache.”

“Not your deformities?”

“You’ll get deformed if you keep it up!”

“She’s already deformed, she has a sixth finger.”

“There’s bound to be more wrong with her than that.”

“Just like how everything you had. It all went wrong.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your church.”

“Your followers.”

“Your children. Wait, that shouldn’t be plural-“

“STOP!” 

Cathy grasped the table, struggling to breathe through her tears.

“If I had known this would lead to so much arguing, I wouldn’t have spoken to any of you!”

Her eyes bolted to each queen as they sat in silence.

“I just wanted to put something together. A book, to demonstrate to the public how we’ve been reborn as the same beings yet are better than how the stories have written us. But this doesn’t show any positive improvement. You guys have only gotten worse it seems. I thought this would help us grow, and maybe blossom us into a family where we can heal the wounds from our pasts together, but I guess I thought wrong.”

The queens looked to each other with guilt, not knowing what to say.

“You’re free to go, all potential is lost.”

Cathy opened her laptop and began closing the tabs consisting her presentation.

“Wait, why a book?”

Everyone turned to Anne, confused.

“If we’re all into music, why not put something together like a song?”

“Or an album?” Kat added onto her cousin’s thought.

“Like, that follows the Tudor’s storyline? To help spread knowledge of it’s history?” Jane continued with them.

“Eh, that’s kind of been done before.” Catherine placed a hand on Jane’s.

“Yeah, and I’d rather not create an entire performance about that scumbag.” Anna’s eyes turned away from them.

“Well, who says he even needs to be casted? Why couldn’t we just tell our stories?” Cathy’s eyes lit up slightly. “I mean, I’ll have to organize how the idea, but I don’t see why not.”

“Can it be a gentle flowing show?”

“I was thinking more pop. Like music people actually like.” Anne butted in after Jane.

Anna crossed her arms. “As long as it ain’t jazz.”

“Oh we don’t need jazz.”

“Anything but jazz.”

Cathy looked around at the table. “I like jazz...uh, that’s okay. You girls could create your own songs for the show, and we’ll work together on the script and music.”

“Mate, I’m so down.”

“Let’s do it!”

“Same place next week?”

“Alright girls, this is a great start but we’ll all have to get along. Agreed?”

Cathy received a handful of nods and agreements, except not from Kat.

“What if we didn’t?”

“What?”

“Ehm, what if the show was about us not getting along?”

“Oh, I like that.”

“That sounds more entertaining.”

Cathy listened to the others agreeing with her. “I guess that could work.”

“Like a competition about who had it worse?” Catherine questioned the queens.

“But what does the winner get?” Anne raised an eyebrow at her.

“The winner shall lead the band.” Jane suggested, causing the girls to enthusiastically agree.

“Who will be the winner?”

“Don’t worry about that now, Kat. We’ve got a good idea running, and I’d love to work with each of you on it. Maybe we could discuss more of the specific details over, coffee?” Cathy gestured to the coffee shop in front of them.

“It’s seven pm.” Catherine mentioned to Cathy as Anne shrugged.

“So? It tastes better this late.” Anne got up and walked towards the door. “You girls coming?”

Cathy smiled warmly at her as the queens made their way to the shop. 

Kat grabbed Anna’s sleeve, stopping her from walking further. “You girls go on without us, we’ll be just a minute.”

“Alright.” Cathy stopped holding the door open and slid into the shop.

“Uh, hey.” Anna awkwardly stood, looking down at the queen.

Kat took in a breath before quickly embracing her into the largest hug she could. Anna moved her arms back in surprise before wrapping them around the smaller queen.

Kat moved her head back to look up to Anna’s eyes. “It’s really you?”

“It’s really me.”

Kat raised a hand to Anna’s cheek softly. “I have so much to say to you.”

“Well, I’m here to listen. It’s just, the others may wait for us.”

“You’re right...”

“...let me call you tonight, or maybe see you again without the others. I’ve been hoping to speak with you as well.”

Kat giggled and hugged the queen tighter. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Are you busy tomorrow? At six?”

“Busy hanging out with you.”

“Oh, cool. Right? Cool.”

“Cool.” Kat smiled up at the queen once again.

“What do we do?”

“We’ll figure that out later.”

“Okay. Cool again.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

“Same. It’s a date.”

“Is it so?” Kat chuckled as the two began walking towards the door of the coffee shop.

“That’s what you say when you make plans?”

“Anna...you’re getting there...”

“Oh...cool.”


End file.
